


A Fluffy Encounter

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Diavolo brings Lucifer and Barbatos with him to look at the new litters of hell hounds!
Relationships: Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	A Fluffy Encounter

Visiting the backwater outskirts of the Devildom came once in a blue moon. Quite literally. The light brought the height of hell hound breeding season, and the inspection of the future additions to the Devildom’s border patrol. Diavolo was always excited when the time came, stepping through the portal with Barbatos hot on his heels and Lucifer trailing behind. The prince’s boundless energy reminded the eldest of the Seven Lords of the very creatures he seemed so eager to meet. It would be endearing, if it wasn’t constant and prone to exasperating his headaches. 

The breeder greeted them with a bow, welcoming them to the facility. A large plot in the middle of the forest cleared of trees to make way for kennels and runs. The structures towered above the trees, hounds of blacks and browns and greys roaming their enclosures. Persistent barking and the not so infrequent howl kept the air lively. Diavolo approached one of the fences, pressing his palm against it. He smiled, sensing the powerful enchantments keeping the hounds contained. Having an untrained escapee was the last thing anyone wanted.

“So, what of the litters this season? Are they faring well?”

“Yes, my Lord. There’s been a bountiful crop. Much less cannibalism in the new females. A decent few Orthrus pups too. You know what they say.”

“Two heads are better than one.” Diavolo’s jovial laughter sounded over the barking, the breeder joining.

“And what of any abnormalities?” Lucifer added.

An unfortunate thing, really. Something the Devildom and human world had in common, though appearances of abject horror were a welcome one. The breeder scratched his head.

“A few, but nature has taken its course with most of ‘em.” Lucifer nodded.

“I believe it’s time you showed us to the pups, so we can see for ourselves.” Diavolo managed to contain his excitement, but by the gleam in his eyes Lucifer knew the second the breeder was gone any sense of composure was too.

The breeder nodded, all too pleased to show off their hard work. It wasn’t easy keeping all those pups in check, especially when they were almost as big as them. Set of keys jangling as they unhooked them from their belt, they opened one of the enclosures to allow the prince and his companions inside.

“I just have a few more things to add to the reports and I’ll be back with the documentation. There was a new litter this morning, have to add to the numbers. You’ll be all right here until I get back?” The breeder asked, knowing the answer as they secured the gate.

“Of course, we’ll keep this rambunctious brood entertained for you.” Diavolo assured, already scratching the ears of pup as tall as him on all fours.

With that the breeder left, Barbatos remaining close to the gate with Lucifer stood beside him as they observed the prince.

Diavolo was soon surrounded by the more adventurous of the pups. Hell hounds were far from timid by nature, though their senses were sharp. Some were very wary of a being of such great power. But most put aside their caution for playtime and hunks of roast damned he had Barbatos make specially. He always came prepared. This batch was very friendly, nuzzling up to the demon prince and playfully nipping. A nip from a hell hound, even as pup, could be quite nasty. Acidic saliva and fire breath were not to be taken lightly, unless you happened to be the future Demon King with impeccable healing magic.

As enthralled as he was, Diavolo couldn’t help but notice one of the wary pups towards the back of the enclosure. His eyes widened on realising why it stood out. Three heads. There were a few Orthrus hounds in this litter, though this was very unexpected. Come to think of it, while he heard of them Diavolo had yet to see a three headed hell hound for himself. Managing to distract the others with a scattering of meat, he escaped their furry clutches to approach the odd pup.

“Lucifer, come look at this." 

Reluctantly bidding farewell to the pup he’d been fussing, much to Barbatos’s amusement, Lucifer complied and walked over.

"What is-” The words died on his tongue, surprise arching his brow at the sight of the three headed pup.

“Marvellous. I’ve never seen one outside of illustrations. It’s so small, barely up to my hip. It is positively adorable.” Diavolo chirped, tossing the pup three large chunks of the damned which it gobbled up in two seconds flat.

“Quite the little flesh devourer,” Lucifer remarked, eyes soft as he watched the heads squabble over the last scrap of meat. 

The pup looked in their direction with the soft huff of Lucifer’s laugh. Cautious at first, the middle head sniffed toward the man. He took off a glove, offering his hand. Two heads continued the sniffing, while the middle head placed its chin in his palm. Lucifer’s heart warmed. Diavolo watched him with a soft smile.

“That one’s the runt of the litter,” spoke the breeder, causing the pair to turn around. Doesn’t have the temperament for a guard, either. He isn’t much of a listener.“ 

Lucifer’s eyes widened, a hand put to his chest. Diavolo frowned. Another unfortunate thing in the world of hell hound breeding. Runts weren’t a problem if they were healthy, but if they couldn’t be trained, they didn’t have a use.

"The only option I have is to-”

“I will take him off your hands. I’m sure he’ll fit in well with the royal hounds. You will be compensated handsomely, of course.” Lucifer blinked, looking bewildered at the prince.

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” Lucifer spoke lowly, loud enough for only the prince to hear. He chuckled.

“Of course! We’ll find a way to make it work, won’t we, Barbatos?”

“Yes, my Lord. The royal trainers are very adept.”

“Excellent, then that settles it.”

Lucifer knew there was no convincing Diavolo otherwise. His mind was made up, and the pang in Lucifer’s chest eased.


End file.
